


Sad. Boats. Leaving.

by DearSweetAnon



Series: 3 Word Prompts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 word prompt, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW ACE??????, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 word prompt from my friend Ace.</p>
<p>Misery, Francis muses, feels rather like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad. Boats. Leaving.

“Do you have to go, ma treasure?” Francis looked to the man standing by side.   
“I do.”  
“Pour-qoi? I love you, why must you leave me?” This was sadness, true misery. It had to be, there was no feeling worse than the knowledge that the person you love was leaving not only you, but the city and the country.   
“You know why, Francis. I am very sorry, and you must know that I love you too. But my family needs me now. Peter is only eight, even.”

Francis felt only anger and a dull sympathy towards Arthur’s family. How could they take his beloved one away from him? It wasn’t fair, yet it wasn’t their fault. No-one could have foreseen the tragic car accident that killed so many of the Kirkland family. It was fate, and fate was cruel. She enjoyed playing tricks on Francis, he mused.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Fate is cruel indeed. To kill three brothers in a car collision, then drown another in the sinking of a ship? Just masochistic. Ridiculous even. There could be no greater pain, truly. Ridiculous indeed. 

Arthur Kirkland, survived by one brother, and one husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Aarghhh! Ace hates me, I'm sure. They give me EVIL prompts! 
> 
> Give me ANY three words and a ship in the comments, and I'll write you a fic. Even if its evil and sad like this one! 
> 
> ...Allow me to cry in a corner at my sad and terrible writing...  
> BUT! If you give me a prompt and allow me to practice my writing, I'll get much better!


End file.
